ALORS JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE CA!
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction de Spamy. OS Slash HPDM. Draco part rejoindre Harry dans son dortoir mais, dans le feu de l'action, ils oublient une chose primordiale...


**Auteure**: PadfootLivesOn (Spamy)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Titre original** : I So Did Not Wanna Hear That!

**Paring** : HP/DM SF/DT RW/HG

**Rating******: M

**Disclaimer****** les persos sont à JK Rowling, l'intrigue est à Spamy, les liens sont dans mon profil, je me revendique que la traduction.

**OS déjà paru dans le fanzine du Troisième Œil.**

**Alors, je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça!**

**POV de Draco**

Draco Malfoy était bien conscient qu'il n'était sensé faire un truc comme ça. Il le savait, mais il le faisait quand même. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie partie de jambes en l'air avec son petit ami Harry. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque une année maintenant. C'était toujours un secret mais ils envisageaient de le dire à leurs amis bientôt. Cette semaine, il avait à peine vu Harry à cause de leurs ASPICs. Tout le monde avait été très occupé à étudier, bûchant à fond sur les examens. Tout le monde, Harry et Draco compris. C'était le véritable obstacle à leur relation, séparant les deux amants, si bien qu'il avait été impossible pour eux de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

Alors maintenant, un Draco Malfoy extrêmement excité se dirigeait vers la Tour Gryffondor à deux heures et demie du matin. C'était la cinquième fois de la semaine que le jeune blond se réveillait en bandant comme un âne. C'était d'autant plus problématique puisque Harry n'était pas là pour le soulager. Trop, c'était trop. Il allait avoir une vraie partie de jambes en l'air, Harry allait la lui fournir et ceci allait être fait dans la prochaine demi-heure.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à pénétrer dans la Tour Gryffondor et il se tenait devant la porte du dortoir des 7ème année. Il ouvrit prudemment le battant et, aussi silencieusement que possible, il avança à pas de loups jusqu'au lit à baldaquin de Harry. Il écarta les tentures, se glissa dans le lit et les referma en s'assurant qu'elles étaient fermement en place puis il se tourna pour regarder Harry.

Harry était couché sur le dos, son souffle était régulier. Sa couverture de lit avait été jetée sur le côté. Il ne portait pas de chemise. Draco savait que Harry avait l'habitude de dormir sans chemise.

_Parfait_.

Avec précaution, il enjamba le corps de Harry et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Puis il commença à déposer des baisers sur la poitrine lisse et bronzée de Harry. Draco adorait le fait que son amant dormait sans chemise. Harry bougea un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Draco continua à embrasser et lécher sa poitrine. Lorsque Draco prit son téton dans sa bouche, la gorge de Harry émit une douce et lourde plainte accompagnée d'un gémissement. Harry sortit doucement de son état somnolant, ouvrit un peu les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Le souffle coupé, il remarqua que la masse chaude qui pesait sur lui était en réalité Draco Malfoy.

- Draco ? Merde alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry, ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

- Nous nous sommes à peine vus cette semaine, bébé. Tu me manques. Je me suis encore réveillé en bandant alors je suis venu ici pour que tu arranges ça, dit-il entre deux baisers sur sa poitrine et dans son cou.

- Mais, Draco…

- Chut… Tais-toi. Je t'en prie, Harry. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis une semaine. Je suis en train de mourir là, amour. J'ai besoin de me libérer. S'il te plait, bébé ? supplia Draco.

Harry sembla pensif une seconde puis brusquement, Draco se retrouva sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et Harry sur lui.

- Tu sais, amour, au début j'ai pensé que je rêvais mais je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tu m'as manqué aussi, bébé. J'étais sur le point d'aller te trouver moi aussi, expliqua Harry avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco pour empêcher davantage de conversation.

Bientôt, l'air se remplit de délicats gémissements et de plaintes émis durant la lutte pour la domination.

**POV de Ron**

Ronald Weasley rêvait de sa petite amie Hermione Granger, c'était merveilleux, quand il fut réveillé par un bruit étrange.

Il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était mais ça ressemblait à un gémissement. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance.

_Probablement Dean et Seamus qui remettent ça encore une fois et qui ont oublié de mettre un sortilège de silence._

Puis il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écouter leurs ébats. Juste au moment où le rouquin allait sortir du lit pour leur dire de cesser ou au moins de placer un charme de silence, il entendit quelque chose qui stoppa son élan.

- Mm… Harry !

Les yeux Ron sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Harry était en train de baiser. Et… la voix qui venait de parler ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un mec. Oh, mon dieu, Harry était gay ? _

Ron savait qu'il aurait dû se lever et leur signaler qu'ils avaient oublié de mettre un sort de silence mais il ne bougea pas. Harry était le genre de type qui ne parlait jamais de sa vie amoureuse. Quand tous les garçons étaient rassemblés dans la chambre et parlaient de cul, Harry ne se joignait jamais à leurs conversations. Lorsqu'ils lui demandaient s'il voyait quelqu'un, il leur répondait immanquablement de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Alors Ron n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il savait que c'était mal d'écouter Harry mais il voulait vraiment savoir qui était avec lui.

- Oh, putain, bébé, comme tu m'as manqué. Dès que les ASPICs seront terminés, je vais te baiser une semaine entière !

Ron faillit s'étrangler. Harry était une personne très posée ; il ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer autant. Ron se mit à flipper un petit peu.

- Ouiiiiiii Harry, juste là…. N'arrête pas…

_Cette voix semble si familière. Mais qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? _

Puis il entendit plus de plaintes et de gémissements.

_Merde, La nuit va être longue. Je me demande si les autres sont réveillés…_

**POV de Dean et Seamus**

Seamus Finnigan dormait plutôt paisiblement, blotti contre son petit ami quand il fut réveillé par des gémissements.

_Ça ne peut pas être Ron. Il ne baise jamais ici ; il va toujours dans la chambre de préfet de sa petite amie Hermione._

Peut-être que c'était Neville. Ouais, c'était probablement Neville. Il avait simplement oublié de mettre un charme de silence. Il était sur le point de se lever pour le lui dire quand il entendit :

- Oh, mon Dieu, Harry… c'est si bon… suce-moi plus fort.

Les yeux de Seamus s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

_Harry est en train de tirer un coup ! Harry est en train de tirer un coup ! Avec un mec ! _

Ce furent quelques unes des pensées qui fusèrent dans sa tête.

_Je me demande qui c'est… la voix parait familière…_

Il décida de réveiller Dean, parce que c'était une trop belle occasion à ne pas manquer.

- Dean ! Amour ! Réveille-toi et écoute ça, dit-en dans un murmure.

- Seamus, pas maintenant. Je veux dormir.

- Non, réveille-toi. Harry est en train de tirer un coup, il a oublié de mettre un sort de silence autour du lit et il est avec un mec.

- Quoi ?!

- Chuuut… écoute.

Ils se turent. Ils entendirent distinctement quelqu'un gémir le nom de Harry.

- C'est qui ? Je connais cette voix, commenta Dean en gardant le ton baissé.

- Je sais que la voix a l'air très familière mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je savais pas que Harry était gay. Tu crois que nous devrions leur dire de mettre un sortilège de silence ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent pendant une seconde puis secouèrent leurs têtes. Ils savaient que c'était mal d'écouter Harry mais ils voulaient vraiment savoir qui était ce mec.

- Harry… Harry… Je t'en prie… Je te veux en moi, maintenant ! supplia l'inconnu d'une voix pressante.

**POV de Draco et Harry**

- Harry… Harry… Je t'en prie… Je te veux en moi, maintenant !

Harry relâcha le membre de Draco qu'il avait dans la bouche et leva les yeux. Toujours prêt être agréable, le jeune homme acquiesça. Il attrapa sa baguette, la pointa vers sa main et murmura un sortilège de lubrification. Ecartant largement les jambes de Draco, il en enduisit habilement ses doigts et les poussa dans l'orifice de son amant. Draco gémit et haleta de plaisir. Bientôt, Harry ajouta un second doigt et commença à leur imprimer un mouvement de cisaillement, afin de préparer son amant à ce qui allait suivre.

Une fois que le troisième doigt fut entré, Draco ne pouvait plus attendre. La tension augmentait et il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse avant même de vraiment commencer. Les seules pensées cohérentes qui lui traversèrent l'esprit furent : Harry. Dedans. Maintenant.

- Je suis prêt… han… besoin de toi MAINTENANT ! dit-il, moitié criant, moitié suppliant.

Harry enleva ses doigts de Draco. Ensuite, il les utilisa pour enduire son membre tendu de suffisamment de lubrifiant. Il mit les jambes de Draco sur ses épaules et se positionna devant son orifice. Il poussa doucement, sans s'arrêter avec d'être enfoncé entièrement jusqu'à la garde. Harry ne put réprimer le gémissement guttural qui exigeait qu'il se libère. Il adorait être à l'intérieur de Draco.

- Oh, mon dieu, oui, Harry…. Ça m'a tellement manqué… Vas-y, amour, bouge… ahh !

Harry se pencha et embrassa la poitrine de Draco puis il se mit en mouvement.

**POV de Neville**

Neville Longdubat estimait lui-même qu'il avait le sommeil lourd. Il en fallait beaucoup pour le réveiller. Alors, quand il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il se demanda ce qui avait été capable de le sortir de son sommeil. Juste après, il eut sa réponse.

- Oui, Harry ! Juste là… Mmm… plus vite… plus vite…

Les yeux de Neville faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et sa main se colla sur sa bouche pour réprimer un halètement. Harry couchait avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était un gars ! Neville savait que Harry ne parlait jamais de sexe ou de filles avec les autres, lui inclus. Il était choqué par l'idée même Harry couche avec quelqu'un, parce que aussi loin qu'il connaissait Harry, ce dernier n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour aucune fille, ni aucun gars d'ailleurs.

- C'est si bon, amour… Dieu, que je t'aime… Vas-y, bébé, baise-moi plus fort… Ahhh.

Neville rougit. Harry devait faire du très bon boulot et on avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient ça très souvent. Neville se demanda aussi qui était le partenaire de Harry. La voix de cette personne semblait vraiment familière mais il ne put la replacer.

- Oh, amour, tu es si étroit… han… J'adore être en toi, bébé.

- Je suis tellement près du but, Harry… Je ne peux pas attendre.

Neville rougit encore. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever et leur dire qu'ils avaient oublié le sortilège de silence mais il voulait vraiment savoir qui était avec Draco. Alors, il resta silencieux.

**POV de Draco et Harry**

Harry avait sa main entre le corps de Draco et le sien et il était en train de caresser le membre tendu de Draco au même rythme que ses profondes poussées.

- Allez, amour, allez… Viens pour moi.

Draco cria le nom de Harry et jouit durement dans sa main. Harry plongeait en Draco et quatre grandes et profondes poussées plus tard, il jouit à son tour en criant.

- Oh, dieu… OUI !! DRACO !!

**POV de Ron/Pensées**

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

_Draco ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Draco Malfoy est là ? C'est impossible ! IM-POS-SIBLE !_

**POV de Dean et de Seamus**

- Draco ? Merde alors ! Putain, pas question ! chuchota Seamus à Dean.

- Draco ? Il a dit Draco ? Comme dans Draco Malfoy? Tu rigoles ou quoi?

- Je crois que non. Il a crié Draco. Oh, dieu, je suis jaloux, ajouta Seamus.

- Eh !

- Te vexe pas, amour mais c'est physiquement impossible de ne jamais avoir imaginé baiser Draco Malfoy.

- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais, merde quoi ! Malfoy et Harry. Je peux pas dire que je m'attendais à ça.

- Moi non plus.

**POV de Neville**

Neville ne put réprimer un halètement cette fois.

_Draco ? Draco Malfoy ? Pas question ! Harry et Malfoy ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Quand était-ce arrivé ?_

Neville Longdubat était tout à fait perdu.

**POV de Draco et Harry**

Harry s'effondra lourdement sur Draco qui haletait. Draco embrassa paresseusement l'épaule de Harry et caressa son dos.

- Ça valait la peine de se glisser furtivement ici, fit Draco en respirant lourdement.

- Oui. Oh, bon dieu, oui. Tu m'as vraiment manqué cette semaine. Je t'aime, Draco.

Draco lui sourit.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Tu le sais bien.

- Je sais mais j'aime juste te l'entendre dire.

Draco rit puis lui donna un profond baiser. Après une petite séance de bécotage, ils se pelotonnèrent ensemble.

- Bonne nuit, bébé.

- 'nuit, Harry.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**POV général**

Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville sortirent tous de leur lit et jetèrent un sortilège de silence autour du lit de Harry et se mirent à parler tranquillement.

- Oh, bordel de merde. Il est avec Malfoy ! Vous pouvez croire ça ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Je pensais qu'ils se détestaient ! fit Ron, légèrement en colère.

- Calme-toi, Ron ! On ne peut rien y changer. Vous les avez entendus ? Ils s'aiment. C'était pas un petit coup à la sauvette. Ils sont sûrement ensemble depuis un bon moment. On n'a plus qu'à l'accepter. La seule chose que _moi_ je veux, c'est que Harry soit heureux, ajouta Neville, étonnamment calme.

- Neville a raison, Ron. Pour ma part, je suis _tellement_ jaloux. Malfoy est le mec le plus sexy de l'école ! Je me demande comment Harry a fait pour l'emballer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que Harry ait quelqu'un, même si c'est Malfoy, fit Seamus.

- Seamus a raison. Harry peut surveiller Malfoy, de plus, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, Malfoy ne nous a vraiment rien fait cette année et c'est probablement grâce à Harry. Je vais vous dire un truc, Harry sera bien pour Malfoy, dit encore Dean.

Neville et Seamus hochèrent la tête mais Ron semblait pensif et n'acquiesça qu'à contrecœur.

- D'accord ! Bon dieu, il peut bien aimer qui il veux mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça. Ça va prendre des semaines pour que tous ces sons sortent de ma tête. Et aussi, il faudra qu'ils trouvent un autre endroit ou qu'ils n'oublient plus jamais de mettre un foutu charme de silence autour d'eux. Alors je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça ! Nous devons leur dire que nous savons pour eux.

- Oh, oui ! Je veux aussi voir la tronche de Harry quand je lui dirai que nous l'avons entendu baiser Draco Malfoy. J'ai une super idée. Elle est parfaite, se réjouit Seamus en affichant un sourire démonique.

- Okay, je n'aime pas ton expression. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? demanda Neville, presque craintivement.

- Bien, voici ce que nous allons faire…

Le matin suivant, Harry se rendit au petit déjeuner de très bonne humeur. Ils n'avaient plus que deux jours d'ASPICs et Draco était parti très satisfait de la nuit précédente. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et salua ses amis.

- Salut, les gars, dit-il d'un ton un peu trop joyeux, tout en commençant à empiler la nourriture dans son assiette.

Neville rougit, Ron s'étrangla presque avec son jus de fruit et Dean et Seamus se contentèrent d'afficher un grand sourire.

- Salut, Harry. Ma parole, on dirait que tu es d'humeur guillerette, ce matin, dit Seamus mystérieusement.

- Et bien, je suppose que oui. Il ne nous reste que deux jours d'ASPICs et j'imagine que j'ai tout simplement bien dormi cette nuit.

Neville rougit un peu plus. Ron se mit à tousser. Dean et Seamus essaient désespérément de ne pas rire.

- Hum… Ça va, les gars ? Vous agissez vraiment bizarrement ce matin, s'enquit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils en voyant leurs comportements.

- Ouais, Hermione, on va très bien. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher et de manger notre petit déj' ou on sera en retard pour les ASPICs de Potions, réussit à dire Ron après qu'il eut cessé de tousser.

Harry et Hermione haussèrent simplement les épaules et retournèrent à leur repas. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent en direction des donjons, vers la salle d'examen. Il vit Draco et son groupe qui marchaient, pas très loin, en direction de la classe. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Prenant leurs sièges, les étudiants attendirent que Snape distribuent leurs épreuves d'examens. Pendant longtemps, tout fut silencieux tandis que les élèves attaquaient la partie Potion de cette longue semaine d'examens.

Après les examens, Harry sortit de la salle de classe, il se sentait confiant, il pensait qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. Depuis que Draco l'aidait en Potions, il comprenait mieux cette matière. Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Seamus hurler :

- Malfoy ! Eh ! Malfoy, tu veux bien venir ici, s'il te plait ? On a un mot à te dire.

Harry fronça les sourcils vers Seamus.

_De quoi pouvait-il vouloir lui parler ?_

Il vit Draco dire à ses amis de continuer sans lui puis se dirigea vers Harry et ses amis, un rictus placé sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Finnigan ? T'as intérêt à ce que soit pour une bonne raison, demanda-t-il, de son accent traînant, en croisant les bras d'un air supérieur.

- Oh, crois-moi, ça l'est. Harry, viens par là, une minute ?

Harry fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

- Seamus. Pourquoi…

- Contente-toi de venir par ici.

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Seamus. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le tira pour le mettre à côté de Draco. Harry était vraiment perdu maintenant.

- Okay, Dean, le livre, s'il te plait.

Dean ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre qu'il donna à Seamus qui le tendit à Harry.

- Ce livre est pour vous deux. Lisez-le attentivement, dit Seamus en souriant d'un air narquois.

Harry regarda le titre et Draco se pencha légèrement pour faire de même. **_Charmes de Silence et Comment les utiliser. _**Ils semblèrent tous les deux perplexes.

- Pourquoi j'aurai besoin de ce livre, Finnegan ? Je sais déjà foutument bien comment utiliser un charme de silence, s'enquit Draco avec fougue.

Ron ricana.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que tu le saches, Malfoy. Maintenant, écoute bien, parce je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. Lisez bien ce livre, tous les deux, parce que si je devais entendre encore une fois ce que j'ai entendu la nuit dernière, je suis désolé Harry, mais tu devras aller le baiser ailleurs, dans un endroit d'où je ne peux pas vous entendre, ajouta Ron en se renfrognant.

Les yeux de Harry et Draco s'écarquillèrent. Ils s'entreregardèrent et prirent une teinte rouge très soutenue.

- Mais bon sang, de quoi vous parler ? Ils ne sont pas…

- Chut Hermione, on te racontera plus tard.

Harry dévisagea ses amis. Seamus et Dean sourirent d'un air moqueur, Ron paraissait agacé, Neville rougissait mais Hermione semblait complètement perdue.

_Dieux, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils m'aient entendu. Je me sens tellement embarrassé_.

Il sourit timidement.

- Oups.

Puis il regarda vers Draco qui était toujours aussi rouge et lui frappa le bras.

- Tu as oublié de mettre un sortilège de silence, dit Harry, froissé.

- Eh ! J'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment-là, tu sais.

- Oui, on a entendu. Je savais pas que tu étais de ceux qui donnent de la voix, Malfoy, rit Seamus.

- Ta gueule, Finnigan, rétorqua Draco en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Draco, je t'en prie… Bon, hum, merci les gars pour ce livre. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez entendu ça. Nous… hum… Soyez certains que nous ferons bon usage de ce livre. Heu… Nous allons y aller maintenant. A plus, les gars.

Avec ça, Harry attrapa la chemise de Draco et tira un Draco encore rougissant dans les corridors, hors de vue.

Seamus et Dean se mirent à rire, Ron imita le bruit d'un vomissement et Neville rougit et secoua la tête mais Hermione semblait très confuse.

- Bon alors, que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?

- Ben voilà, Herm'. Tu vois, c'est comme ce…

**FIN**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a autant fait rire que moi. Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, que ça vous ait plu ou déplu.

Bises

Falyla


End file.
